


sweetheart

by lizamarri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Malec, alec is really just Done, magnus is enjoying critiquing alec's driving skills, road trip with sass, that's basically the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: “I have a name, and it’s not sweetheart. It’s Alec.”~Alec Lightwood is currently on the run from local police, and it is NOT his fault at all. An unfortunately timed parley with an unfortunately good looking enemy has led to an impromptu escape-via-car plan.It'd be a lot easier if Magnus would just shut up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> i just typed furiously for ten minutes while eating chicken nuggets, so... here! have this.

“Do you even know where you’re going, or-”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, sweetheart, you seem a little over the speed limit there-”

Alec checks the road, then abruptly jerks the wheel to the side. The car goes careening into the shoulder of the highway, and squeaks to a stop. 

“Look,” he forces out, looking to the backseat where his unwanted companion is seated. “I don’t care if you just  _ enjoy _ wreaking havoc or you’re genuinely concerned, but we don’t have  _ time  _ for this. As of right now we’re both on the run from the law, and that obviously isn’t a problem for you, but it’s a pretty big problem for me! Now shut up, or I’ll  _ make  _ you.” 

Magnus examines his nails and glances up. “Oh, will you? I’d quite enjoy that.”

Alec pulls back onto the road, constantly ignoring his annoying passenger. After their unexpected parley which led to the inevitable fight, he’s pretty done with having company.

“There’s a motel off here,” He says, before pulling to an exit. “We can spend the night then get out of the state. I have contacts that can help us.”

Magnus smirks. “And let me guess. The only rooms they have left are singles.”

Alec bites his lip to keep from retorting. He pulls onto a main road and glances back towards Magnus. “Do you… have anything to suggest?”

One of Magnus’s eyebrows raises. “You’re asking me? The morally righteous, upstanding Clave agent asking me for help? Wow. I’m sorry, can you say that again so I can get it on video?”

Alec rolls his eyes and drives into the parking lot of a surprisingly decent-looking motel. “In case you haven’t noticed… I’m trying to be civil.”

“Attempt and execution are two very different things, sweetheart.”

Alec unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car, slamming the door shut with a certain finality. “Look,” he grits out. “I have a name, and it’s not sweetheart. It’s Alec.”

“Well then, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” Magnus says this like he says everything, with a flair and a smile that seem fake but are so practiced he can barely tell the difference. 

“It’s Alec,” he grinds out shortly, and marches towards the door, leaving Magnus in the dust.

“Alright Alexander,” Magnus says vivaciously, as he catches up. “Let’s go get a room.” He waggles his eyebrows furiously, and spins ahead towards the entrance. 

Alec sighs and follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @all-this-panic-still-no-disco and come to instagram for a trash can of my faves @liza_marri


End file.
